It's a Journey
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: A one-shot of if Sasuke hadn't made it to Orochimaru that day, and was taken back to Konoha. Some SasuSaku and Team 7 bonding. Mostly Christmas-y. For Sakura's birthday, today, March 28th.


**Thursday, March 28th, 2013.**

**Hey! This is my one-shot that I wrote for Sakura's birthday.**

**I originally planned for it to cover from when Sasuke tried to leave (and was brought back to Konoha, like said in the summary) briefly to a little thing about Thanksgiving to Christmas, to Valentine's Day, White Day **(1) **(go to bottom author's note for brief description of White Day) and finally to Sakura's birthday.**

**However, Christmas ended up being really long, so I decided to stop it there. **

**Btw, without this author's note, this story was a couple words over 4.5k. I worked hard on this, but unfortunately, I wrote most of it today, so it's a little rushed. **

**I hope you like it though!**

Disclaimer:** Sakura, please.**

**Sakura: Epic Otaku Cherry Does not own **_Naruto_**! If she did...**

**Epic: If I did, Sasuke would've been closer to Sakura before he left, and Naruto would've given up on Sakura by now. Other things as well, but that's all I'm going to mention.**

**Sakura: Yeah! So, obviously she doesn't own **_Naruto_**!**

**Anyway, Happy birthday Sakura, and read on my lovelies!**

* * *

It's a Journey

* * *

**Sakura POV**

It's Christmas now, about a month and a half since Sasuke had attempted to des-…leave Konoha for Orochimaru's offer of power.

After Sasuke had left me on the bench, a team led by Shikamaru had been sent after Sasuke; Naruto –who had made me a promise to bring Sasuke back–, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru himself. Somewhere along the line, the Sand Siblings from Suna and Lee had joined the fray.

In the end, Neji and Chouji were in critical condition, and both Sasuke and Naruto were severely injured.

Naruto and Sasuke had the fight I had known was coming since the rooftop incident – the fight that decided who was stronger, the final battle.

The champion was Sasuke, but I'm sure you're wondering why he's still in Konoha if that was the case.

Kakashi had followed them. He had found Sasuke retreating the Valley of the End, the location of their fight, injured and took him and an unconscious Naruto back into Konoha.

Things were so tough for us, Team 7, for a while.

For a week, Naruto and Sasuke were still in the hospital, and I visited them both, and so did Kakashi. Sasuke barely spoke; Naruto was sullen, but he tried to be happy for me.

However – the two refused to see each other for a while.

That was for the 2nd to last week of November.

The last week of November was a bit better. Thanksgiving was spent quietly in Kakashi's apartment, with all of us there. My parents didn't mind.

Naruto and Sasuke talked a bit more to each other, and it almost felt like we were slowly mending.

However, I had slept over at Ino's. I couldn't stay any longer at Kakashi's.

_It hurt too much. _

We may be together again, but regardless, I couldn't do anything – the boys always went through everything on their own, and I couldn't help them. I couldn't help Sasuke, who attempted to leave, and I couldn't help Naruto, who had sworn to both me and himself that he would bring him back. And technically – he didn't. Had Kakashi not been there, Sasuke would have been long gone, and Naruto and I would be searching for him until we bring him back. _Who knows how long that would've taken? If Sasuke doesn't want to be caught, if he doesn't want to be brought back, he won't be._

So, I decided to request Tsunade's apprenticeship until she agreed.

I had already asked once, but she refused, saying she wouldn't dare teach such a weak little girl.

That had hurt, but I dealt with it. _This is nothing. I have no right to say it hurt because it's true.__ She is only telling me what I already know. I need to do something about it._

Finally, she had accepted, and I learned never to underestimate a Sannin, no matter how much of a drunkard they may be. _She's ruthless, but she's just what I need to get stronger._

December finally came. Naruto broke the news that Jiraiya wanted to train him whilst traveling. He had told us he agreed only if it was after New Year's and that he came back at least every 3 weeks, no more than a month, not wanting to leave us (me) alone for long.

We were okay with it. _Naruto deserves it._

By now, Christmas, we're almost the family we were before Sasuke's…"lapse of judgement", as Kakashi requests I dub it. _He's just as hurt by Sasuke's trying to leave as the rest of us._

We're spending it together, in Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke and I were actually talking a bit – friends again.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked, jarring me out of my thoughts. _Oh, right. Present-opening._

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! I do!" Naruto said, waving his hand wildly as we sat around Sasuke's bed.

He quickly picked one up -mine- from the bed and ripped it open. _**Patience is a virtue, Naruto.**_

"A book?" Naruto said out loud, confused. I sighed.

"A book of basic medicinal remedies, baka," I said. "While you're off with Jiraiya, you might as well know how to treat basic wounds and take care of yourselves right?"

Naruto brightened. "Oh!" He turned and hugged me. (Seating arrangements, around Sasuke's bed: Kakashi, me, Naruto, Sasuke.**(2)**)

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" I hugged him back, smiling. "Your welcome."

Next was Sasuke's present, which was a brand new kunai set, with an extra iron coating for strength. Stuff like that was expensive, and I was surprised until I had remembered that the Uchiha clan was a wealthy one. _Who else to inherit everything but him?_

Needless to say, Naruto was stoked to have such good quality kunai.

That didn't mean Sasuke would let the normally-orange-clad 13-year old hug him though. _**Thankfully, Naruto wore a red shirt and black pants under a white jacket for Christmas, instead his normal orange outfit. I would've strangled him if he wore it!**_

Kakashi had given Naruto a small, laminated copy of our team picture that Naruto could carry around in his wallet. "Can't have you forgetting us, can we?" He had said.

Next were the presents Sasuke-kun received, and he had gotten a book full of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and some genjutsu tips, as well as quite a few Chunin-level techniques from Kakashi. It occurred to me that he's lately been trying to show that Sasuke could get stronger **here**, in Konoha, rather than leaving.

Which was why Kakashi's offer of being Sasuke's personal mentor next didn't surprise me. As long as he doesn't leave us…

My heart skipped a beat when Sasuke accepted.

Next was Naruto's present, and he had given him a T-shirt that had "I'm too cool" on the front and "for you." on the back, claiming he needed a shirt that represented him and was tired of seeing him in the same thing. It was a sort of odd gift, but it was so _Naruto_ that it had lightened up the mood.

I don't believe I was the only one who had seen the light glint in Sasuke's eyes. _The gleam in his eye reminds me of why I love him__. _I smiled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Is yours' here?" _Oh, right. I was next._

I shook my head.

"I want to give it to you later," I said. _My present is special._

Two nights before, Sasuke had requested me to come to his apartment.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_I was just strolling around the village one night when I heard his voice._

"_Sakura?" I turned around. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" I said. _

_Judging by the shopping bags in his hand, and the fact that we were near a market, he must have been shopping. _**Who shops at night, though?**

It's only 8:30. Not that late.

**It's still weird.**

"_I…," Sasuke started. "I need to talk to you. Please, um…come with me." _

_Even if I wanted to, I couldn't say no to that determined look in his eye. _

_He took us to his apartment, and I stood silently in the doorway of the kitchen as he put the groceries away. _

_A small smile made it to my face when I noticed the abundance of tomatoes and rice.__**(3)**_His favorite foods, _I thought._

_When he had finished, Sasuke told me to take a seat on his bed. He doesn't have a lot of furniture, after all.**  
**_

_Beside the bed was a small bookshelf, which he dug around in. When he found what he looked for, he pulled a couple large, manila envelopes, took a seat beside me on the bed, and placed them on his lap._

Envelopes? Why does he have envelopes?

"_Sakura." he said. "About that night…" I tensed. _Of all the things to talk about…

_I faked a smile and put up my hand. "You don't have to Sasuk-"_

"_No!" Sasuke said, and I flinched at the power in his voice. "I mean…no. I want to apologize to you."_

Why me, though? Has he even apologized to Naruto?

_The question must have shown on my face, because he continued._

_He sighed. "Please don't interrupt until I'm finished." He started. "I do not have the intention to apologize for trying to leave Konoha, but I do apologize for leaving you the way I did._

"_I…I hurt you when I left, and... I'm sorry for hurting you." I bit my lip from saying anything. _

"_I-...I don't return your feelings, but I you're my friend and I _do _care about you. I want you to know that." My heart beat immediately quickened, and a blush ran its way up to my cheeks. _He may not care about me the way I do him, but that's good regardless. Knowing he _does_ care…makes me happy.

"_I can't say I really regret trying leave, however." That sentence felt like a pinch in the arm, bringing me back to reality. _

_To be perfectly honest, I can't say I expected him to, because that's not Sasuke. Sasuke will do what he wants, when he wants, no matter what it takes when he wants something. He wanted power, and we went to get it, though was interrupted. The only thing we can do is give him incentives to stay here – by making him stronger,_ **here,**_ in Konoha._

_He didn't explain why he didn't regret it, and I believe it's because he knows that I know him well enough to figure it out for myself. Which I did. If hadn't been able to, then fine._

_Sasuke's blush –it was real!– when he said this next line made me want to giggle at his cuteness, and the line itself sobered me._

"_Sakura…when you…when you said-…did you mean it?" He looked seriously (even with the blush) into my eyes, and I saw fear and pain behind them. _

**He's not used to being loved again…not since the Massacre. I bet he's afraid of what we said being false – he wants someone to love him, whether he admits him or not. It's so sad…everyone needs, wants, and deserves love, and Sasuke is no different.**

_I smiled._

_Nodding, I said, "I meant everything I said that night. If you wish, I'll do my best to make you happy here, and I _**do** _love you. I hadn't realized it until then, though. It just…came out."_

"_But how did you know? How _do _you know?" He looked skeptical, almost, but mostly confused._

"_You know very well that I had crush on you before. That much was obvious." I said. "However, as we became closer through the team, my feelings grew stronger for you, and I realized it may have been more than a crush during the Chunin Exams. I didn't know what it was until the night you…tried to leave, though. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving...I guess that helped me figure my feelings out."_

_I spoke confidently and honestly, looking straight into his eyes._

"_I may be young, but my feelings are real," I finished._

_He looked pensive for a moment, and for a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face, before it disappeared as fast as it came. _I think it was real.

"_But did you think I'd like you back eventually? Why not give up and move on to Naruto?"_

_I shook my head, a smile trying to make its way onto my face. "Because I don't think love works like that, Sasuke-kun. You don't choose who you love._

"_Before we became a team, I desperately hoped you'd like me, but as we became friends, I slowly realized the chances of that happening are slim to none. And by the end of the Chunin Exams, I accepted that and eventually, decided that your friendship if more than enough._

"_As far as Naruto goes, I now realize I care about him a lot, but only as a friend. Maybe even like a brother, but definitely not as…a lover. I've trying to let him down gently, but get across that I can't ever return his feelings, and to move on. Even if I did somehow fall for Naruto, I wouldn't want to be with him – I can't do that to Hinata. I think she may like him more than she seems to._

"_And because I care so much about the two of you and Kakashi, I want to become stronger and mature…you guys can't be protecting me all the time. I need to pull my own weight. And besides – this is for me, too. I want this."_

I never thought I'd be saying this, much less to Sasuke-kun of all people, but it feels good.

**For sure.**

_For a while, Sasuke sat there, thinking. _

_I didn't want to interrupt him, but I couldn't help myself – what was he planning to do with those albums? I couldn't stand the silence, either._

"_Um, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. _

_He turned to me, jumping a little bit, as I took him out of his trance._

"_What are those envelopes for?"_

"_These are pictures from…my childhood." He patted the side next to him, signaling for me to move closer._

"_I wanted to show you these because I thought I could trust you. I trust the others, too, but…I felt you should see them."_

_My eyes widened. _He going to show me his pictures as a child with his family?! I didn't think he trusted me so much…

_He pulled out one, and it was of a young boy holding a baby in his arms, another boy his age, and 2 men and one woman behind them. _

"_The baby is me, when I was a few months old, and the boy holding me was…Itachi. The other boy is our cousin, Shisui, and Itachi's best friend. They're 5 in this picture, and Shisui's mother had died the year before.__**(4)**__ That's his father behind him." He pointed to one of the men._

"_The other man, his older brother, is my father, Fugaku, and the woman is my mother…Mikoto. She raised Shisui as her own."_

_I saw that his gaze lingered the most on his mother, and his voice softened as he talked about her. _He obviously loves her very much…

"_She's a very beautiful woman." I commented. And she was – she had a simple beauty – warm smile, midnight-blue tinted hair, and soft black eyes. _Sasuke obviously got his looks from her.

_He picks through more pictures, briefly describing them._

_He briefly spoke to me about how he was his mother's favorite, and how she used to love smothering him in hugs and kisses. "'Itachi's too grown-up and you're _waaaaayy _cuter than Shisui any day. Besides – you're my little boy, and I love you_ sooo much._ ', she'd say to me." He said._

_He told me a bit about growing up with a prodigy of a brother, and from what he said, I discerned that, through everything, he had loved his brother more than anything, and that's why his betrayal hit him so hard – why he works so hard to get revenge. _But won't he be hurt when he kills him? He'd killing his beloved brother...

_We spent about an hour, maybe two, going through the envelopes of photos and commenting. I learned more about him, and in turn, he asked me questions about my own childhood._

_I told him how shy I was, Ino, the-bitch-who-bullied-me-from-the-start, Ami**(5)**, my parents, and all of those things._

_Soon, we became aware of the time, and I felt reluctant to leave – I had gotten so much closer to Sasuke, learnt more about him. Of course I didn't want to leave!_

_I made sure to ask him if I could to take the envelopes with me, however. Luckily for me, he consented._

"_I'm walking you home." He said as he locked his front door, as we stood in front of the apartment._

_I rolled my eyes at his attitude, but I inwardly giggled at the return of Sasuke's stoic-ness. Well, it was there while we were talking in his room, but not the demanding side._

_I walked with him, at his concern for me – it was why he did it, after all. A 13-year-old girl walking home at almost 11 at night? Living alone? That's _**so** _safe. Not._

_When we reached my door, I thanked him, but before I could step into my now-opened apartment, Sasuke grabbed my hand. "Sakura."_

"_Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"_

_A blush traveled up his neck and ears to his face. _**He's so cute when he's blushing.**

"_I-if I…if…um, say I-..." He continued stumbling with his words. I was very confused – what was he trying to say?_

_He sighed. "Nevermind."_

"_Sasuke-kun…?" _

"_Don't worry about it. I'll…tell you later. Good night, Sakura."_ **Man, **_**love**_** the way he says our name. It's **_**sexy**_**!**

I'm going to ignore you.

"_Good night, Sasuke-kun." I said back, but I pulled him toward me by his wrist and planted a lingering kiss to his cheek. I was glad to see mine wasn't the only face that went up in flames. _

_Though his blush was more subtle._

_I gave him a wave, and walked into my apartment, seeing Sasuke slowly walk away from my peripheral vision._

_I practically was skipping to my bathroom, brushing my teeth. Somehow, however, I was able to fall asleep the moment my head touched the pillow._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Kakashi's voice, in a tone I'd never heard before, broke me out of my reminiscing.

His eyes were as wide as saucers, a large grin clearly visible from under his mask.

"Thank you guys!" Excitement was very clear in his voice.

Wondering what we'd gotten him?

All of us had pitched in and gave him a deluxe-package of Icha Icha Paradise – the sneak-peak booklet for the next book that was still in progress (thank you, Naruto), the special edition package, and the special edition of the first and only book out so far – Icha Icha Paradise. The special edition has scenes not added into the original.

"How'd you guys get these, anyway? Not that I'm complaining – this is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

Naruto, Sasuke, and I looked at each other. I giggled, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto grinned, chuckling a bit.

"Let's just say…" I started.

"…that it involved henges, make up, bribery, and my favorite jutsu – other than the Rasengan, of course…" Naruto continued.

"…however, we'd rather not speak of the exact details." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi looked at us, and it was hard for Naruto and I to keep from laughing.

Eventually, he shrugged, and it was my turn for gift-opening.

I got the box set of my all-time favorite series books from Naruto. I hadn't gotten them yet, and best of all – they were signed by the author, to me.

"H-how did you…" I started.

"Hehe…" Naruto scratched his head. "Believe it or not, Pervy-Sage's only non-erotica was a big hit, and one of the fans happened to be your favorite author, so I asked him if he knew him, he did, and he helped me get his autograph. So yeah. I found the books at the bookstore, though, and you told me you hadn't gotten them yet. So there's your present!"

I glomped him, kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet! Thank you Naruto!" He hugged me back, then we pulled away, when I noticed something .

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that bulky thing in your jacket? Heck, why are you even wearing a jacket? It's warm in here."

"Oh, that…" he laughed nervously, blushing, and slowly took off his jacket. He took the object that was hidden in it.

"This was my Christmas present from Hinata. I ran into her before I got here." I was blushing, scratching his head, and I grinned like a fool at the thought of something blooming between the two of them.** _We're turning into Ino, sheesh._**

Her present was a doll she had made of him – a mini-Naruto doll. It was quite well done for a 13-... no, 12 year old. _She's turning 13 in two days…_**(6)**_…I GOT IT!_

"You know, Naruto..." I started.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" He replied.

"Hinata's birthday is on the 27th. How about you give her a present?" _That'll get them one step closer to each other, and knowing Naruto, he'll try to get to know her better. The more they hang out after that, the closer they'll get, the sooner he'll start liking her, and the sooner NaruHina is born!  
_

_**...The Pig would be proud.** _

"Really?! I'll do it!"

"Good!"

"Wait! Um, Sakura-chan…"

"What...?"

"…What does she like?"

I would have smacked him if it didn't occur to me that I didn't know much about her either. But I _do_ know of someone who does…

"You know Tenten, right Naruto?" I asked, contemplating.

"Yeah. We knew each other pretty well from the orphanage before I got kicked out.**(7)** Why?" That was news to me, but I set that aside.

"She and Hinata seem pretty close, so maybe you can ask her. I assume you don't want to ask Kiba, Shino, or Neji-san."

"Alright, I'll ask!"

I grinned, happy at my first step into the match-making business. _**Maybe we can have a girl's night soon – we're all the same age, we could become close friends. Us, Ino-Pig, Hinata, and Tenten. **_

_That sounds pretty nice, actually. Let's talk about that later._

Anyway, I opened Kakashi's present for me.

It was a pair of gloves**(8)** and a book. Fudging by the fabric of the gloves –_thank you Ino, for having a fabric phase_– it wasn't cheap.

"I know you're training with Tsunade, and I also know that many of her attacks are physical. Might as well have something to protect your hands while looking cool, right?"

I nodded, thanking him, while taking a look at the book.

My eyes widened, and I glomped Kakashi.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, squeezing him. When I let go, I thanked him again.

"You're training to be a medic, right? I figured this would be helpful. Although I'm not sure why you're _that_ excited…"

"This textbook is very thorough in biology, anatomy, neurology, and anything else to do with the human body! It also has many medical ninjutsu tips, exercises, and techniques! I've been trying to find it, but until now, never was able to get a hold of it! It's just what need to improve my training. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

He nodded in understanding, a warm smile shaping under his mask.

He pet my head, and I grew happier with the attention – it was something that I didn't get very often from him.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura. You're growing up," he said softly.

"Thank you, Kaka-sensei." I replied, hugging him one more time. _I've been waiting to hear that for so long. Thank you._

I turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Later." He said, referring to his present. I nodded.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, I brought food. Should we move somewhere else to eat, Sasuke?" I asked the owner of the apartment.

"We can eat where we are as long as the Dobe agrees to keep this place clean, and is willing to clean my entire apartment if he gets even _one drop_ of whatever the hell we're eating on my bed or floor."

We turned to Naruto.

He was looking conflicted.

After a moment of serious thinking, Naruto looked up. "Fine. My stomach needs food, so I'll agree to it. Luckily you're a neat freak so only this area has any mess…" he muttered the last line.

I pulled out the bento (plural) and we began to eat.

* * *

***A few hours later***

* * *

We had agreed to go home at the end of our get-together, so we cleaned up Sasuke's bed (because there were present wrappers), said our greetings, and had gone home.

I stayed behind though, to help Sasuke wash the dishes. After we had finished, I was about to leave the apartment when Sasuke stopped me.

"I want to tell you something…" He said.

_Maybe it's what he couldn't say a couple nights ago._

He sure started out the same way, stuttering and blushing cutely – not that he'd like it if I told him that.

"Sakura…if I grew to…if I grew to love you, would you be with me? I knew we're really young and all, but still..." I couldn't help it – my eyes widened to the size of saucers, and my jaw dropped.

"Wh-wha-what?" _This can't be happening!_

He scowled, the blush never disappearing. "This is hard enough…you heard me."

"D-do you…l-l-like m-me?" I have perfectly good reason to stutter. You would, too if you were me. _**Brain…fried…**_

Sasuke turned even redder.

"I think…I think I'm growing a crush on you, at least. I think I like you a bit."

I hugged him tightly. "Then yes! Anytime you're ready!"

I pulled away, albeit reluctantly, to hear what he'd say next.

He was shocked. "Even though I don't, you know, love you?"

I nodded. "Of course! Your feelings could always grow, and being close to you is already incredible!"

He just looked at me like he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I know you might not be eager to start a relationship soon…" I started shyly. "…so I'm willing to wait until you are."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, really."

I was practically bouncing through all this – the excitement gave me a lot of energy.

"You're willing to wait?"

I nodded.

"Then…I'll let you know…when I'm…ready."

I nodded, and turned back to the door of the apartment, and opened it. I was about to leave and bid farewell to Sasuke, when I saw the amount of snow, and realized how hard it was to open the door.

Wordlessly, Sasuke went to the TV that was on the bookshelf and turned it on.

"…blizzard, people. I advise you to stay inside now, and not leave until morning. This is the 10 o'clock evening news, it's currently 10:58, and the end of today's newscast. Merry Christmas, everyone!" Sasuke switched the TV off, walked over to me, and closed the door.

"Looks like you're staying the night." I didn't bother arguing because it was a pointless argument.

"Where would I sleep?" I asked. _A one-seater sofa isn't very comfortable…neither are wooden chairs…too bad he doesn't have a couch._

"With me, on my bed." My eyes widened.

"It's b-because it's a large bed, and I can't have you sleeping on the floor!" He said, blushing.

_**Well poo I was hoping for something more.**_

_Just. Shut. Up, please._

I nodded, and Sasuke gave me a shirt of his and a pair of old shorts to sleep in. _Sasuke's apartment is pretty warm despite the temperature outside…good thing he's rich. Otherwise this would've cost a fortune on the electricity bill._

Before I got in bed, though, I remember something.

"Your present!" I said, heading to the bag I had brought with me to carry everyone's present.

I set the wrapped object onto Sasuke's lap. He looked at me.

"Well?" I said. "Open it!"

He tore away the paper, and when he saw what it was his eyes widened.

He flipped through the two presents that I had wrapped together as one.

"You...you made this?"

I nodded.

"You turned the photos...into an album?"

I nodded again, slowly. "Are you okay with that? I got a scrapbook and made an album using the pictures, and made captions from the stories you told me about them all. If there was something written by your mother or somebody else on the back, I made _that_ the caption. Is it...okay?"

For a couple moments, he was silent, flipping through the photo albums. I took a seat on the bed, next to him.

He closed them and set them on his bed-side table.

He pulled me to him, tightly. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Your welcome." I said softly, hugging him back.

After a moment, he pulled away, and got something from his bed-side table, merely leaning out of the bed to reach it, not bothering to get up. _Even he gets lazy sometimes.._

"Here's your present."

He gave me a jewelry box. _I wonder what it is..._

In it, was a bracelet. I gasped. _This bracelet..._

"I saw you gazing at it a couple days back, and got it for you." I pushed back tears.

"You didn't have to do that!" Said hugging him.

"Well I did. Your welcome."

"Thank you Sasuke." He placed the jewelry box on the bedside table for me, and turned off the lights.

"Good night," he told me, as I climbed into bed, beside him.

"Good night," I said back.

Before I fell asleep however, I had to have this question answered. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"That night...what did you mean by 'thank you'?" I said, turning to face him.

Before answering, however, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, so my head was on his chest. _Inner, if you say anything, I'll block you._

"When I said 'thank you' that night," he started, whispering in his ear. Thank God it was dark because my face was as red as his favorite vegetable...or fruit, depending on what you think of it as.

"I meant thank you for loving me, and being my friend."

Having the question that's been puzzling me for so long lifted a weight of my shoulders and I sighed, finally letting sleep begin to take me.

I kissed his cheek, close to his lips. "Your welcome, then. Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

Before I slipped into unconsciousness closely beside the very warm Sasuke –Inner's having a ball right now– I heard him reply. "Merry Christmas."

Not even my dreams could beat the feeling of sleeping against him with his arm around me that night.

Before I was totally gone however, I was able to conclude a few thoughts.

_I could get used to this... _

_His leaving, his retrieval, building up our team again, our future…it's all a journey, and I'm willing to go through all of it, right beside him._

* * *

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**(1): **White Day is a holiday in Japan where boys give girls gifts. In Japan, only girls give gifts on Valentine's Day. So, a month later, March 15th, White Day, boys give gifts in return.**  
(2):** Links to pictures of Sasuke's apartment (this is his actual apartment, btw): : / / w w w . a r t / - - 4, : / / . / / / - k u n / . j p g, : / / w w w . u p / / / - . j p g.  
**(3): **His favorite foods are tomatoes and omusubi with okaka. (look it up). One of omusubi's main ingredients is rice. That's why he has rice.  
**(4): **If you read my other story, DoOver, this happens there. So that part isn't canon, it's something I made up.  
**(5): **He should know Ami Watanabe, since they were in the academy together, but in canon, when Sakura was young, Ami bullied her.  
**(6): **Hinata's actual birthday is December 27th, if I remember right.  
**(7): **Again, part of my other story. Not canon.  
**(8): **The gloves he gave her are the ones she wears in Shippuden.

**So did you guys like it? Don't forget to review, kay? That tells me you liked it!**

**Love, **

**Cherry.**


End file.
